


Если будет сказано с верой

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: bury lucky heart [8]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Laura gets a future, Ragnarok, Resurrection, all the mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Уж в это-то она могла верить: в то, что наступит утро.Обязательно наступит утро, и солнце снова взойдёт.
Relationships: Laura Moon/Mad Sweeney, [past Laura Moon/Shadow Moon
Series: bury lucky heart [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276634
Kudos: 8





	Если будет сказано с верой

**Author's Note:**

> Я догнала третий сезон до онгоинга. И вот.
> 
> (Времена у меня нынче тяжёлые, но обновления по работам в процессе скоро будут!)
> 
> Продолжаю традицию названий фиков по мэдвайф песнями, которые немного убивают.

Лора Мун не верила, что однажды снова сможет чувствовать вкус дешёвого шоколада. Запах травы на кладбище. Бензина на парковке. Слышать бурчание собственного живота и гадать, стоит ли спихивать всё на бабочек или пора совершить набег на заправочный магазин. Ощущать, как ноют от долгого сидения ноги. Как болит от слишком яркого света голова.  
Но Лора Мун не верила и во многие другие невозможные вещи, так что, может, лучше не стоит использовать её как пример.  
Она не верила, что умрёт не по своей воле. Не верила в любовь (по крайней мере не так, как оно того стоило, потому что… вот дяьвол). И уж тем более не верила в чёртовых лепреконов. 

С каждым днём она всё больше забывала о том, каково это — быть мёртвой. Может показаться, что уж о таком-то опыте никто и никогда не забудет, но время делало свою работу. Смерть забывалась так же, как нестерпимая боль, как моменты отчаяния, как всё остальное, чего забывать не стоило. Ещё бы это работало не только со своей смертью — и с чужими тоже. Но мир не был настолько милостив.  
Он вообще не был милостив. Правда, в равнодушии Лора тоже уже не могла его обвинить. Как можно, когда за ней следовали Хугин и Мунин, когда её прижизненная — припрошложизненная? — любовь сияла подобно маяку, когда на пути ей попадались существа, место которым в книжках с картинками и чересчур длинных научных работах? И боги. Конечно, как она могла забыть, что в этой стране нельзя и шагу сделать — сразу же наткнёшься на бога.  
Они были такими, какими Лора бы их и представила, если бы кто-то попросил её поддаться фантазии и набросать их грубыми мазками на ткани Мироздания. В большинстве своём —  
эгоистичные, привыкшие, что они получат своё, ждущие поклонения и жертв. Так похожие на людей. Как иначе? Это ведь не боги придумали людей, а очень даже наоборот.  
Этот концепт для Лоры привычен: она была в достаточном количестве библиотек, чтобы понимать объёмы доказательств, множество томов о древних, полузабытых и современных, новеньких и блестящих. Не то чтобы золотых тельцах, потому что ложного бога найти так же трудно, как праведного человека. Любой бог имеет право на кусочек этого старого доброго мира, пока какой-то несчастный хочет его здесь видеть.

Смерть всё больше походила на сон. Сон всё больше походил на неизвестность, а люди боятся неизвестности. И потому Лора не спала: лежала и пялилась на луну, сжимая в руках коробку с прахом. Думая о солнце.  
О чём ещё думать, когда всё другое кажется таким нереальным? Уж в это-то она могла верить: в то, что наступит утро.  
Обязательно наступит утро, и солнце снова взойдёт.

*** 

Они встречаются возле конца света, и это почти закономерно. Когда ещё встречаться с тем, кого ты оставила в прошлой жизни? Как ещё смотреть в глаза богу?  
В том-то и дело: человека очень легко спутать с богом. Особенно с богом, которому не нужны поклонники. Ему достаточно старых как мир законов, плоти, крови и того, что некоторые дотошные люди называют «душой».  
Шэдоу выглядит как-то иначе. Впрочем, это Лоре хорошо известно: нельзя умереть и не измениться. Нельзя вернуться к жизни и остаться прежним. Нельзя не лишиться чего-то при переходе.  
Наверное, хорошо хотя бы то, что ей не хочется называть его тем, другим именем. Но и «её щёночком» — тоже.  
— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — произносит он и неловко улыбается. Грустно и знающе, как может улыбаться только тот, кто всё ещё помнит смерть.  
— Ага, — отвечает Лора, заправляя за ухо волосы и стряхивая с пальцев кровь.  
Они ноют от броска копья — всё ещё ноют, потому что Лора никогда в жизни не бросала копья, и у неё не было времени для тренировок, в самом деле. А для того, чтобы копьё вонзилось в тело — пусть даже бога — нужно обладать силой. Лора даже почти пожалела, что не мертва.  
Кто-то написал их историю давным-давно. Кто-то не забыл про луну, про кровь и про конец света. Беда в том, что Лора — не Нанна*, пусть у неё и есть своя история с солнцем. Лора — Хель, та, что в своём холодном и мрачном царстве не смогла удержать Бальдра.  
Они оба изменились. Лора не понимала этого, пока не посмотрела ему в глаза прямо на границе с Рагнарёком.  
«Вот блять», — думает Лора и сильнее опирается на копьё.  
Она наверняка выглядит рядом с ним нелепо: маленькая женщина, громадное оружие. Но не будь его тут, она бы несомненно упала. Если подумать, так до самого Хельхейма. Чистилища. Или куда ей дорога теперь, после того как она побилась плечами с целым сонмом божеств и, подобно Фенриру, достала одноглазого главу пантеона.  
— Так что, никаких проблем? — Лора качает головой и приподнимает плечи.  
В голове почему-то проносится мысль о том, что не стоило идти на войну в платье. Кровь ведь так плохо отстирывается.  
— Разве что чуть-чуть, — смеётся Шэдоу.  
Лора поднимает взгляд и улыбается в ответ. Смех весны — нового начала, нового человека, нового пути — заразителен.  
— Что ж, я тогда... — Лора кивает куда-то в сторону, и Шэдоу поспешно делает шаг в сторону.  
И Лора идёт вперёд.

***

Убить бога не так сложно, как кажется. Лоре известно это, как никому другому.  
Воскресить бога куда сложнее. Воскрешать вообще сложно, если ты не весна. Не один из миллиарда Иисусов. И не тот, кто верит.  
В самом деле верит, а не пытается изо всех сил убедить себя, что для этого достаточно один раз увидеть.

Лора — больше не Мун, потому что. Конечно же. Луна — это всего лишь отражение. А Лора наконец-то — впервые за всю отмеренную ей вечность — стала самой собой.  
Не оболочкой, которая спешит навстречу концу, набираясь храбрости, чтобы его приблизить. Женщиной из плоти, крови и, может, самую малость солнечного света. Которая не спешит снова умирать.

Ей нравится тяжесть копья в руке. Нравится, что в её новой квартирке есть выход на крышу, и она может сидеть там, встречая и провожая солнце. Нравится работа, на которой ей каждые несколько недель приходится делать что-то новое: кто знал, что агентство по трудоустройству временны работников может быть таким... таким? Ей нравится даже встречаться иногда взглядами с незнакомцем и понимать, что он (или она, или они) — нечто большее. Нечто другое.  
В джаз-клубе на углу по вечерам поёт банши, и это так удивительно, что Лора обнаруживает себя за столиком у сцены куда чаще, чем планировала. Голос у банши, несмотря ни на что, — приятный. Впрочем, не исключено, что он звучит так для тех, кто уже испробовал смерть на вкус.  
(Пепел. На вкус смерть похожа на пепел, и Лора не хотела этого вспоминать. Как и то, что всерьёз думала, а не нарисовать ли на себе пару серых полос, как делали воины из страны куда древнее, чем эта.)  
Её, конечно, навещает Салим. Есть у него эта дурацкая черта — беспокоиться о людях. Да и не только людях. Теплоты Салима хватило бы, уверена Лора, на весь мир. Ну или на пару штатов так точно.  
Шэдоу отправляется на поиски себя, и Лора понимает. На его месте она бы... Хотя нет, она никогда бы не оказалась на его месте, в том ведь и смысл.  
Шэдоу присылает открытки из мест, названия которых звучат совсем по-игрушечному, и Лоре приходится гуглить, чтобы удостовериться: её бывший муж всё ещё по эту сторону радужного моста. Просто по ту сторону океана.  
Она напоминает ему об омеле. В шутку. Почти в шутку. Шэдоу даже смеётся, в этом она тоже уверена.

Лора продолжает подниматься с рассветом и ложиться с закатом, чтобы потом ворочаться без сна и вспоминать тьму по ту сторону. И бесконечно гадать, в какую тьму уходят боги.  
Солнце продолжает подниматься и превращать городские крыши в расплавленное золото. Пока однажды...  
— У тебя в гостиной стоит моё копьё.  
Лора замирает, а потом выдыхает через нос и закидывает руки за голову, чтобы поудобнее расположиться в кресле, которое она совсем недавно притащила на крышу.  
— Теперь это моё копьё, — отвечает Лора и старается не думать о том, кто виноват. Чья это вера вдруг решила вернуть солнце на его положенный путь. Не её ведь? 

В этом ведь вся Лора — в пустоте на месте веры. Без веры в людей, в себя, в мир и уж тем более во что-то куда более значимое.  
Она поминает, что это неправда, когда ищет, что сказать следующим.  
Что-нибудь про зелье Самеди. Или про солнечные зайчики, которые навечно поселились в её волосах. Или о том, что даже смерть можно пережить. Или…  
— Спасибо, — выдыхает она наконец.  
— За что? — раздаётся позади.  
И она знает, что от неё не ждут ответа — за что ещё?  
Но она всё равно оглядывается.  
И отвечает.  
_____________________  
*Нанна — жена Бальдра, богиня плодородия в скандинавской мифологии. Умерла от горя после смерти мужа.


End file.
